The Guardian, The Doctor, and The Games
by The Doctor's Cousin
Summary: When The Doctor follows a psychic distress signal to some time in the future, what could happen to the group? AU! all of this is set in the Hunger Games series, it's just a visit from the group. :D
1. Chapter 1

_Last time, with The Guardian..._

_After I dropped off River, I went back into my TARDIS. I was about to fly away, when The Doctor pokes his head into my TARDIS._

_"WAIT! Do you want to come with us?" He asks in a rush, and all I could say was that that was the happiest day of my life._

* * *

NOW, WITH THE GUARDIAN...

"Alright, after we drop off The Guardian's wardrobe (My TARDIS looks like a wardrobe) we will travel into the future and see what the psychic distress call was about!" he says as he starts to go to Zoe's Grandmother's house.

"Can we take it with us? I feel kind of attached to it." I ask, and he looks at me, as if calculating something. I already calculated if we could take it with us, and I'm sure we could. But only if The Doctor agrees.

"Sure, I guess." he says, I could tell that he wasn't happy with it. But, if he was going with me, I would let him take his.

"Alright, so we're going straight there! It's sometime close to the 3100. Get ready for the future!" he says this all the while he's pulling levers and pressing buttons like his hands were on autopilot.

"So, who sent the distress call?" Amy asks, in the scottish accent. Her scottish accent.

"Don't know. Don't you just love surprises?" he says as he flips the final lever. A bit of rocking and rolling and my wardrobe almost falling over, and we're there.

"Alright! Do we want to check the sensors or or just go out there?" he asks, and I respond with "let's check the sensors!" but Amy and Zoe were already out the door.

"Well, I guess that answers it!" The Doctor says, and jumps out the door. I shake my head and step outside. I then see someone up on a stage with a little girl that looked about ten, and a boy that was a bit taller than her standing next to her. I then heard this woman shout out, "Would anyone like to volunteer for the Hunger Games?" I wasn't sure what she was talking about, so I asked someone what they were.

"Where have you been the last 74 years? It's the annual games where the tributes fight to the death." I was surprised at this. Then I looked up and saw the little girl, and I knew what I must do.

"I volunteer!" I shout, and everyone looks back at me. I continued to stare at the woman confidently, and she called me up to the stage.

"How old are you?" she asked, and I wasn't sure why she asked me this, but I answered. Untruthfully, of course.

"17." I reply, and she was surprised. I don't look that old, do I?

"Really? You look like you're a bit older. Oh well!" she says this as if this is all a game, as if we weren't being sent to our deaths. I felt anger beginning to build up inside me, but then I looked at the little girl, who was staring up at me with surprise and gratitude. I instantly melted, and I turned towards the crowd.

"Alright! I take this girl's place in the Hunger Games!" I shout, but I don't get a response. I turn to the girl.

"What's your name?" I whisper to the little girl, and she looks up in shock.

"You don't even know me, and you're taking my place? My name is Rue."

"Where are we?" I ask quietly, and she took on an even more shocked face.

"This is district 11, dumbo! Don't you live here?" Rue asks, and I'm still not sure where I am. It's definitely Earth, I can smell it, but I'm not sure where. I can narrow it down to North America, but that's still a big place.

"We will be taking our tributes to The Capitol! Then, the Hunger Games arena!" the woman says as she has guards take us to a train. I'm not sure this was a good decision yet.

* * *

**So, this is chapter 1 of this story, and I hope that a late night drive from the buffet is enough that I got a good idea. So, enjoy it, hate it, want to shoot the author for it, I don't care. All I want to do is get these stories out there. Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2- The Advertisement

Chapter 2-The Advertisement

On the train, the woman from the stage starts too tell us that we're going to the capitol, and the other guy looked extremely bored. As if he knew all of this by heart.

Finally, we arrive at the Capitol, and we are brought to a room full of other kids within the teen years. I wasn't expecting this, I had to fight all these kids, to the death. I didn't expect to do this, but I knew that I had to do something. I figured The Doctor would be at work trying to shut down these 'Hunger Games', but until then I had to do what I had to do. I walked in like I was prepared for anything, and shouted a cheery greeting. "Hey guys!" I say, and everyone just looks at me with somber expressions. I knew immediately that they understood that most of them were going to die. I felt sorry for them.

"Well? Don't just stand there! Group hug!" I say, but they just look at me like I'm the biggest weirdo since Vincent Van Gogh. I admit, I probably was. I was still determined, and I'm going to prevent as much death from this group as possible, and I'm not dying today.

The woman comes back in, and tells us to start training. They all turn to targets for their weapon of choice, but I just plop down on the floor and start to meditate. I feel them all looking at me, but that was the least of my concerns. As I start to clear my mind and become one with the universe, I feel the emotions of them all. Most are sad, regretful, but there's one that's mischievous. I felt them moving towards me, and then I started to worry. I started to float up, and I heard gasps from everyone. I knew they were surprised, and it wasn't surprising that they were surprised, as I doubt they could do the same. I floated out of their reach, so whoever was going to do something to me couldn't. I wasn't sure what they were planning, but, I didn't want to find out. I felt something pointing at me, and I had a feeling that it wasn't good. I opened my eyes, and a girl that looked around 15 was pointing a bow at me, and I felt emotions filling up inside me, and I lost my concentration and fell. My hair fell into my face, and I irritably blew it out of my face. I looked up and saw a guy looking down on me with an amused face.

"How's the weather down there?" he asks, as if it was any different. We were inside anyways, so it wouldn't be at all different. Or was it a joke?

"Um, I'm pretty sure that it's the same. How's it up there?"

He was straight out laughing by now, and I was still confused. "What is it?" I ask, and he just laughed even harder.

As I got up, he was acting like he was helping me. I'm pretty sure it was just an excuse to touch me.

"who's the girl who was aiming the bow at me?" I ask him, and his face froze, even though it was a simple question.

"Why? Why even think about that district 12 scum?"

I knew that Humans were pretty prejudiced, but still. "Well, maybe because she was aiming a bow at me!" I pushed away from him, and went over to her and asked her name.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked suspiciously, and I realized that she either wasn't going to be very trusting, or wasn't in a good mood.

"Because, I'm working on getting everyone out of this place alive." I said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, and an awkward silence fell through the room. She was just staring at me in shock, and I was a bit disturbed that they thought that was impossible. I learned from The Doctor that if they don't have hope, they have nothing. I had to get hope into their lives, or they won't be able to help at all. But if worse comes to worse, I could overthrow a government myself.

"Katniss." she says, and I was shocked at the determination in her voice. As if she was going to win this at any cost, no matter what.

"Nice to meet you, Katniss." I answer, and I gave her a smile, but she didn't smile back.

"Well, it's almost time for the games to begin!" the woman shouts as she walks in the room. This was going to be a very stressful job too fix this country.

* * *

**Well, this was a funny chapter to write, and the small tidbit of flirting with the unnamed guy was fun to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, I hate to do this to you, but I was listening to music this whole time. I fell in love with Dove Cameron's voice, and I just kept listening to her music. But anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3-Let The Games Begin

Well, the training sessions weren't very eventful. All that happened was practice fighting, target practice, and then they put us into individual aerial crafts, I heard someone say they were hovercrafts. I couldn't see outside the hovercraft, but I could smell wood, like in a forest.

"Where are we going?" I ask the pilot, but he didn't answer.

As we get closer, the ship shakes as we land. Then, I'm shot out of the ship and placed on this disc. I looked around, and all the other tributes were on similar discs. I then realized that this was it. This was the time that I had to make the difference, that I had to stop this horrible tradition. And I planned on winning this, for this wasn't a way to live. I saw some of the tributes preparing to run to the cornucopia thingamajig, and others I saw looking around calmly, and others were looking around like they had no idea what to do. I see that we were in the arena thingy, where we will actually start to fight. I hated this, but I was ready. I was going to run back into the forest, where I would get some bark and make some make-do armor out of bark. I realized that some of the kids were going to die in the first few seconds by trying to get to the cornucopia, but I can't save them all. But I was damned if I didn't try. Then, I saw this bluish hue start to go down from all around me, and it dawned on me that the games were starting.

I know I was planning on going into the forest, but I changed my mind. I ran full speed towards the cornucopia, and I stopped anyone from attacking anybody, and they all looked at me like I was crazy. This one guy tried to stab me, but I jumped onto his shoulders and knocked him to the ground. I tried to keep everyone alive, but I saw some of the kids still go down. I tried to use them to fuel my energy, and eventually we all out of breath looking at each other. I tried to talk to them, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't work.

"Come on, we don't have to do this. Let's just try to talk this out-" as I say this, this guy about 14 years old tries to punch me in the throat. I don't play that shit.

I leaned back out of his reach, and then did a big round-house kick that hit him in the head. Needless to say, he fell like a bag of rice.

"Like I was saying-" They all look at me with wide eyes- "We can just talk this out. We don't have to bow down to the government. Like your very own John Locke from the 1800's, you control the government, not the other way around. Rise up!" I say this, and they look at me with looks of confusion.

"How do you know what this John Locke said?" This one 15ish girl asked.

"I met him. Nice guy. So anyways, you guys need to overthrow the government. Or, you can continue to live like this, in constant fear that you will be chosen for this stupid hunger games thing. I knew instantly from the looks on the faces of the district I came from, and I am going fix this, and no one is going to stand in my way!" as I say the last part, I look right at a button camera on a tree. Then, a dart shoots out of no where and hits me in the thigh. My eyes widened, and I yanked it out and looked at it. It was a knock out dart. The worst part about it, it was for humans.

* * *

**All right! so this is getting interesting. The game-makers didn't want The Guardian to do that, but didn't know that he wasn't a human. Oops! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- I Think I Might Of Died

I was panicking. I didn't know the chemical composition, but I felt it being pumped through my body by my own hearts. I was being betrayed by my own circulatory system, and I was beginning to feel dizzy. In a desperate attempt to save myself, I reached out through time and space to my TARDIS. When I finally reached it, it felt like ages to me, and I could feel her concern for me. She immediately started herself up, and tried to go to me. But one thing was stopping her, and I wasn't sure what it was. I was starting to get nauseous to the point where I had to reach out and balance myself on another tribute. I fished out my sonic screwdriver, which took forever from lack of coordination, and scanned the forest around us. I then realized that the force field around the arena was stopping her from getting to me. She was going to drain herself by trying to break through. I had to do something that would most likely get me into alot of trouble, but I had to try. I became one with the Universe, which was going to be a huge strain on my body, even for a Time Lord, and I concentrated and caused the force around the arena to disintegrate. And then, out of the blue (Quite literally, as she was in the Phone Box) I saw my TARDIS start to appear slowly, and I stumbled toward her and her door opened automatically for me, and I fell down and immediately, all I saw was black.

XxX Skip To The Dreaming XxX

_The dreams of a Time Lord,_

_No matter how bright,_

_No matter how dark,_

_Will always stay a dream,_

_No matter how long they stay._

As I started to open my eyes, I couldn't see anything because of how blurry it was for me. Then I noticed a ringing in my ear, even though it was fading. I tried to sit up, even though it hurt, and I groaned. An eerie silence fell over the room, and I realized that I wasn't alone, and someone ran over to me and tried to lay me back down.

"Wai- where-"

"No. You need to lay back down." It was a woman's voice. a familiar voice. wait...

"Where am I? I demand to know!" I was fighting back, but weak as I was I couldn't resist. As my eyes started to focus, I realized who this woman was.

"Hetamax?!" I ask in disbelief. She was the nurse in the hospital on Gallifrey I stayed at during the Time War. This was before everything went downhill. I still couldn't believe my eyes. Was I dreaming?

"Am I dreaming?" it slipped out of my mouth. I didn't even realize I said it until she answered me.

"No, dear, you suffered some minor head damage, that's all. You'll be up and about in no time." as she said this with a chuckle, I realized what part of my time line this was. I asked for a mirror, and when it was handed to me I almost screamed. I was a guy again!

It was my favorite regeneration! the straight black hair, the green, mysterious eyes, I loved the way I looked then. I can't believe that I didn't go back to this look, I realized just now how much I enjoyed this look.

"Are you OK?" Hetamax asks, and I looked up at her with a smile.

"It's nothing, just... Happy, that's all..." I say, and I looked back at the mirror. I smiled even more, and then realize that she's speaking again.

"-so I think you'll be just fine." she says with a sweet smile, and I finally remember the other people there. I look over at them, and I say to them a cheerful "Hello!" but they stopped talking and looked over at me worriedly. I frown at them, because they had the look that they had bad news for me.

"What's wrong?"

"Your cousin... The Doctor is dead." The tallest one, Lord Octosi, said.


End file.
